Petit Ange
by Kuea PikaHyuk Taguchi
Summary: Sasuke reste éveillé juste pour voir Naruto dormir... [ Yaoi O.S très court qui n'est pas un drabble ]


**Auteuse :** Moua :p

**Genre :** Yaoi le plus soft du monde xD

**Commentaire :** Pas vraiment de commentaire ... Un petit one-shot très très court, j'ai eu l'inspiration en écoutant "I don't wanna miss a thing" de Aerosmith (les paroles en italiques sont la traduction des paroles ...) qui est l'une des plus belles chansons d'amour a mes yeux ! Bref c'est vraiment pas long et pas super bien écrit...En esperant que ca vous plaira.

* * *

_Je pourrais rester éveillé juste pour t'entendre respirer  
Te regarder sourir pendant que tu dors  
Pendant que tu es loin et que tu rêves_

Tu étais là, tout contre moi. Je sentais ta peau se frôler contre la mienne, ton petit corps si fragile que je tenais dans mes bras. J'avais peur de te réveiller au moindre de mes mouvements...Je me contentai de te regarder. Tu avais les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte...Ta respiration était régulière. Je ne pouvais m'endormir, je ne pouvais pas décrocher mes yeux de toi petit ange ...

_Je pourrais passer ma vie dans ce doux abandon  
Je pourrais me perdre à jamais dans cet instant  
Chaque instant passé avec toi est un trésor_

Je caressai lentement ton bras avec la paume de ma main. J'avais peur, si peur de te réveiller ... Et pourtant j'avais envie de t'embrasser, la, maintenant...De t'embrasser comme si c'était notre dernier baiser. Comme si nous nous quittions demain... Alors que nous passerons le reste de notre vie ensemble. Je regardai ton corps velouté, immobile ... Et le plus lentement du monde j'ai posé mes lèvres sur ton épaule nue. C'était doux...Et agréable. J'espère que grâce a ça tu feras de beaux rêves ... J'espère que mon baiser te feras rêver.

_Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir  
Car tu me manques bébé et je ne veux rien rater  
Car même quand je rêve de toi, le plus doux des rêves n'y fera rien  
Tu me manques quand même bébé et je ne veux rien rater_

J'ai senti un léger spasme qui sortait de ton corps. Ta bouche esquissait à présent un sourire... J'ai passé ma main délicatement dans tes cheveux blonds. Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux ... J'avais tellement peur qu'en les rouvrant tu aies disparu. Tu étais près de moi et j'avais si peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve ... Je resterai éveillé toute la nuit, pour veiller sur toi. Pour être certain que là où tu es en ce moment, dans tes pensées, tu y sois bien. Naruto, rêves-tu de moi ... ?

_Allongé contre toi sentant ton coeur battre  
Et je me demande ce à quoi tu rêves  
Je me demande si c'est moi que tu vois  
Alors j'embrasse tes yeux et remercie dieu que l'on soient ensemble  
Je veux juste rester avec toi en cet instant pour toujours, toujours et à jamais_

Tu es si beau, si delicat, si merveilleux... Je me répète sans doute ... Et pourtant j'ai dans mes bras la personne la plus rare, la plus magique, la plus angélique du monde ... Qu'aurais-je été sans toi ? Sans ton regard malicieux, ta determination de fer, ton rire cristallin que j'etends encore s'insinuer dans ma tête comme une douce mélodie ... Qui est donc la personne qui a mis au monde l'être le plus parfait au monde ... ? On me répète sans cesse que la perfection n'existe pas ... Mais je me dis le contraire lorsque je te vois, maintenant, dans mes bras ... Tu es quelque part, très loin, au pays des rêves ... Si innocent ...

_Et je ne veux pas rater un seul sourire  
Je ne veux pas rater un seul baiser  
Je veux juste être avec toi ici même avec toi  
Juste comme ça, je veux te serrer contre moi_

Naruto ... Cette nuit la je veille sur toi. Je ne te quitterai pas des yeux... Je resterai pour te tenir chaud, je resterai juste pour te regarder rêver... Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. Car lorsque je te sens contre moi ... Je rêve éveillé. Je dépose délicatement un baiser sur tes lèvres douces ... Et je te sens te rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Ca me rassure...Tu penses surement a moi. Je t'aime Naruto.  
Je t'aimerai pour toute ma vie, petit ange ...

_Je sens ton coeur si près du mien  
Et juste rester ici en cet instant  
Pour tout le reste du temps..._


End file.
